I Won't Say I'm In Love
by Ladydoma
Summary: Ratburn has a student teacher.But he thinks that he hates her, but his heart tells him otherwise. Please read. pretty plese.
1. Chapter 1

I Won't Say I'm In Love

by Ladydoma

Disclaimer crap: I own the OC and a couple other charactrers that is it. Please read and review and enjoy.

Chapter one:

" I do not require the help of a a student teacher!" The white mouse, Michelle wrenched slightly and clentched her books as he heard the words from the rat she was to work with. She did not know he would take it so personally. She peaked in to see Mr. Haney trying to calm Nigel Ratburn down.

" Maybe if you meet her, Ratburn maybe..." Haney started. But Ratburn gave him a leer of annoyance." Just...she's starting this morning Ratburn. Just meet the woman. You might find that she is...nice..." He trailed off and opened the door.

Ratburn let out an irratated breath and turned towards his desk. But paused he heard Haney talk from outside the door," Oh, Ms. Dabariah. I was wondering when you were going to show up." Haney sounded happy.

" Damn." Ratburn muttered under his breath. Haney peaked his head back in.

" Ratburn, I would like you to meet Michelle Dabariah. She will be the one assisting you." He announced and let the white mouse through. Ratburn stared at her for a moment. In disbelief. She was young with blue eyes and long slightly wavy black hair. She was dressed in a simple white button up T- shirt,black dress pants, and clunky black shoes with a heal.

" Hi. It's a pleasure to meet you. Mr. Ratburn." She started offering to shake her hand. Ratburn just stared at her for a second. Then shook it off and smiled at her slightly." Yes. Thank you." He said accepting her hand and shaking it quickly to keep up with her movements.

"Well. I'll let you two get aquanted." Haney said and winked at Ratburn. He stared curious at Haney then realized why Haney winked. He glared slightly then looked back at the woman standing there. Looking around the classroom.Ratburn cleared his throat. Which caught Michelle's attention." Sorry. So this is what a third grade classroom looks like." She mused with a smile.

At this Ratburn smiled," Only my class. Ms. D..."

Aburptly she lifted her hand to talk," Michelle. Mr.Ratburn. My name is Michelle. Not " Ms. Anything " to one of the greatest third grade teachers in this state alone." She explained.

Ratburn just stared at her, preplexed. She smiled," I studied up on you. Just to see who exactly I was working with. But..." She trailed off to go take a seat in on a larger table by the computers ( Which Ratburn did not use hardly at all) in the classroom. She actually sat criss cross legged on the top. Ratburn watched her nervously as she continued from where she started."...I hope to get to know the real you." She said and smiled.

' Damn, she needs to stop smiling...it's a pretty smile though.' Ratburn thought to himself. He abruptly realized what had just forced its way into his mind. He pushed it right back out. He cleared his throat. " Well class should be starting soon. So, I suppose I'll let you watch for today then tomorrow I'll have you..."

" Disect worms with the class." She interupted him.

" What?"

" I was going to have them disect worms." She repeated." For sceince."

' She's insane! But...drop dead gorg...NO! Get out of my head!' His mind screamed as he stared at her again.

" Mr. Ratburn...are you alright?" Michelle asked.

" Just fine." He choked and walked over to his desk as the bell rang and forced himself to drink his now cold coffee.

Students walked lazily in as usually. One of them, Francine paused at the door and she was the first to eyeball the newcomer. Following her observation was, Arthur, Buster, and others. They still looked at her even as they sat at their desks.

" Whose that?" Buster had leaned over to Muffy and asked.

" I don't know, but she looks like Mr. Ratburn. But...not...Ratburn." Muffy answered.

" Is she his sister?"Arthur asked Alan also known as " Brain". He eyed her and the manner she sat on the table. She smiled and waved cheerfully at him.

" Maybe she's his girlfriend. Or wife...or even,..." Brain was cut short by Ratburn clearing his thoat.

" Good morning class. I trust that you all finished your reports over the weekend." He mused. Sitting back in his seat at the front of the class.

And as usual most sunk down in their seats." Thought so." He muttered to himself.

Michelle lifted an eyebrow and smiled. And jumped off the table." What was your topic?" She asked outloud. Walking to the front of the class.She leaned her butt against Ratburn's desk. Ratburn had a sour expression as he leaned forward in his chair and perched his hand and elbows upright on the top of his desk.

"Hmmm..You there. Ardvaark." He called towards Arthur Read.

" Uh...Paul Revere...Ma'am." He said and sunk down in his chair.

"You're kidding? Paul Revere?" Michelle looked back at Ratburn. He still stared curiously at her. She continued," How many of you revel in the subject of Paul Revere?" She asked. Very few hands were raised." Well, well. Interesting." She muttered to herself. And walked over to the chalkboard and looked at Ratburn." May I, Nigel?" She asked.

"Nigel?" Called Binky Barnes. There were chuckles." Is that your name?"

Ratburn glared slowly at Michelle, but still kept his control and temper in check. He let her do as wished. He decided to answer her previous question." Go for it. Dabariah." He said lazily. His cheek resting in the palm of his hand. His elbow resting upright.

" Thank you. Alright then. I propose since this is a new quarter we make a fresh start. For History I think we should research and act out as one of our favorite historical figures. For a presentation. By the way. I'm Michelle Dabariah. But you all may call me, Ms. Michelle. I am your teacher's aid...I'm a..well student teacher..."She said.

Then added" And I could not help but over hear your questions. No I am not Nigel's..." As she said his name there were some giggles."...girlfriend, nor wife. I am of no relation either. If you want to get technical..." She paused and walked over to Ratburn, and used all her strength to hoist him up.

Ratburn, startledly gasped slightly and stumbled a bit. Michelle drug him in front of the whole class.

Michelle cleared her throat.And stood beside him. " First of all, Nigel is a rat. I am a mouse. You can tell because he is at least a foot or so taller then me. The point of his nose is further from his eyes then mine ." She paused and looked at Ratburn. She could tell he was trying his best to contain his anger. She cleared her throat." But rats are cooler then us mice." Michelle said and smiled nervously and let the rat teach.

She sat back crossed legged ontop of the table and watched Ratburn. Until the bellrang for first recess. The kids literally darted out the class room. Ratburn looked at Michelle. She knew he was not happy with her behavior thus far.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

At the end of the day. Michelle entered the class from going to the restroom. Ratburn seemed busy erasing the board. She watched him for a second," So." She started, clearing her throat.

" Enjoy your little three hour trip to the mall?" He asked curtly.

"OH, you heard about that huh?" She asked, bitting her lower lip. She came up to stand beside him." Well you weren't letting me do anything." She defended. Besides Sarah Macgrady invited me to the mall for a while. I talked to Haney about it..."

" Blah, blah." Ratburn said rudely outloud. He turned to stare down at her. Michelle hung her head slightly.

" Sorry, Mr. Ratburn. I was bored. It will never happen again." She whispered.

Ratburn sighed and patted her shoulder." I suppose half was my fault because I did not keep you busy." He said then sighed.

Michelle smiled,then looked at the clock,"Damn!" She whispered. " I'm late."

Ratburn lifted an eyebrow," For..." He could finish as Michelle ran out so suddenly. Forgetting her book bag and even her purse.

For a moment Ratburn did nothing, only blinked then glanced at her abandoned bags. He could not help himself. He went and peaked in her book bag. _Greek Mythology? Goddess of Spring?D& D Manual? God this woman is a nut But a sweet nut.'_' Ratburn thought to himself. As his mind read the titles of her books. He shook his head and slid her books wwhere they went in her book bag. He figured he should catch up to her before she left.

Quickly he picked up her bags and ran down the halls and made it ouside the school. He forced himself to stop. Right there, by Michelle's dark green mitsubishi montaro. Mr. Marco chatted with her. She had a smile on her face and she laughed at something he had said. Ratburn shook it off,'_What is going on? I'm not jealous...am I?'_ Ratburn walked towards the two. He reached them and cleared his throat," Uh...Ms. Dabariah." He began.

" Hey there. Is there something you need?" Michelle asked. Then turned back to the young gentleman, Mr. Marco." I need to get going, Mr. Marco. It was a pleasure to meet you."

Marco smiled and gingerly took her hand in his," The pleasure was all mine, Michelle." He said gingerly kissed her hand before walking off. Ratburn glared slightly at him.

Michelle turned back to Ratburn, " Now then...what was it you needed?" She asked.

" I uh...here. You left your purse and book bag behind." He handed her things to her.

" Thank you Nigel...I mean Mr. Ratburn." She said sweetly with a pretty smile. Ratburn could not help but smile back. but that smile was wipped off his face at the sound of a child's whine and a little girl sticking her head out of the back right window.

" Mommy." Ratburn glanced over at the window, there was a little white furred mouse girl pocking her little head out the window." Lets go."

" Mommy's comming sweety." Michelle looked at Ratburn and shrugged." Sorry. Have to get home, Abby's favorite show , Spooky Poo is on." She rolled her eyes." Well thanks for bringing my stuff to me. See you tomorrow morning." She ran to the driver's seat of her car and drove off.

" Whose he?" Ratburn recalled hearing from the little girl named, Abby. Ratburn watched her car drive away. He forced himself out of it.

"Ratburn." A male voice forced him to jump slightly and look to the side of himself.

" Mr. Haney." He greeted.

" I noticed you seem to have already warmed up to her. Here's her phone number...just in case you need to make plans with her."

" I doubt that I will need to call her for anything, And no, I have not warmed up to her. She is repulsive. She wants to dicect worms, she plays D&D. I used to bully those sort of kids in high school."

Haney smiled and chuckled." I can see it in your eyes, Ratburn...you like her and you know it." Haney presisted.

Ratburn shook his head." If you think there is a relationship to come between Ms. Dabariah and I. If anything, it will merely be a professional relationship." He explained.

Haney chuckled again, " Whatever you say Nigel.But I bet you will be wrong in the end." With that Haney left.

Standing there a moment more Ratburn blinked, then turned to finish up somethings in the classroom. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

At home, Ratburn sat on his couch, thinking. About what? nothing really.He just sat there that evening. After cooking himself dinner. He just sat there, staring off,_' What is wrong with me?'_He asked himself Throwing his head back against the couch,. And he realized that he was indeed thinking about Michelle. He had not expected to think about her. Well in the ways that he found himself. The thought of her went into his head the moment he walked into his lonely, empty house. Well empty as in no one was there to greet him.

It never dawned on Ratburn that he was getting to that point in his life where he should be married and have at least one kid. That he should already be settled down at his age. 32 years old and he had not ever been married. True in high school he had a girlfriend. Who had been a cheerleader. While he was a football player. B ut they broke up after high school, when she went to collage elsewhere.

As popular as he used to be in high school. It seemed that Ratburn was less looked at by women then he used to be. Most of his friends from high school were alreay married and had kids. Some of which were in his class. But he never hitched.

The last girlfriend he remembered having was a rabbit woman by the name of Alisha. And she was caught cheating on him, on his couch! Since then, he had been playing on the safe side and avioding women all together. He could not bear the thought of more heart break. But when he met Michelle...something long burried woke within.

So, digging in his pant pocket, he looked at the paper with Michelle's number on it. He had to call her. Maybe she would leave his thoughts all together if he were to call. He did not klnow why he wanted to call though," What am I thinking?" He asked himself. The problem was, it was not his mind doing the thinking at all. perhaps it was something else. Something further south.

He picked up his phone and took a deep breath and dailed. He got at least three rings then the answering machine."_You've reached Michelle..."_A female vvoice started on the outgoing. Then there was a little girl's voice who continued."_AND Abby."_Followed by Michelle's voice again." _We are not home right now, so please leave us a message and perhaps if I am in the mood, call you back...BEEP_!!!" Ratburn had said nothing, only hung up.

" What was I doing?" He asked himself. After hanging up the phone. And again tossed his head against the back of the couch. He stared for a moment and did nothing. But the ringing of his phone aroused him." Hello?" He asked as he answered.

" Who is this?" Asked the female voice on the other line.

" Nigel Ratburn...who is..." He started but the woman's laughter cut him short.

" Sorry, I was not sure of who called a second ago. It's me, Michelle."

" Michelle? How did you get this number?" Ratburn asked.

" Caller Id. Sorry I was not fast enough to get to the phone. I was trying to help Abby with her paper on the letter O."She said with a slight chuckle.

" You...never mentioned you had a daughter." Ratburn said.

" You never asked." She stated." So you called me for a reason." She mused.

" I...uh...wanted to..uh...make sure you were going to supply the worms and the...uh...tools for the project ..."

"Yeah of course. Is that all?" She asked.

Ratburn bit his lower lips and opened his mouth to ask a bold question. "? Actually I wanted to know if you were married?" He asked, and almost immediately slammed his head lightlu against the phone. There was a pause.

Then he heard her speak." No."

" No?"

" Why?" She wondered.

"N...no reason...okay good night." He quickly hung up. And held his face in his hands " Damn!" He cursed himself. Then got up off the couch and went into his kitchen to pour himself some iced tea. He stood there against his counter for a second. Thinking about the question he asked Michelle, and why.

And also he gave her the okay to disect worms in his class. That sort of thing was his job. Last he checked her job was to help him grade papers, control the class, and assisting him in other ways. At least that was what Ratburn saw her job as.

_' I'm thinking about her again!'_He growled lowly. " perhaps a nice warm bath will help me get my mind off her." He mused to himself And went upstaires to take a nice hot bath.

Removing his simple white t-shirt, and his dark green dress pants. As well as his boxers and socks. Ratburn stepped into the full tub and sunk himself down into the water. He sigfhed and leaned his head comfortablly back...and closed his eyes.

Authoress Note: Suggestions are also helpful. Thank you to those who gave me feedback.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Ratburn sipped his coffee the next morning in his classroom. It was at least ten minutes before the school bell rang. He again just stared off into outer space. But he heard the sound of chains and clunky boots.' _Great, another nightmare about her ends. Another seems to begin.'_He thought to himself with disdain. Because when he had gotten in the bathtub that previous night, he hjad dozed off and. Had a dream where he was standing at the bottom of the green grassy hill. When he looked up there was a young woman dressed in a long white nearly see through gown. And as he approached this woman he realized it was Michelle.

He shook it off as Michelle herself walked in the door. Her little girl Abby, right behind her. Michelle was not dressed normal, either. She wore a black tanktop with a dark colored rose on it, on the back it said ,' Stergius'. She had on these black baggy pants with chains hooked on each leg. Her black hair was pulled back into pigtail braids. She wore this black mascara, black nail polish. On her feet she wore these black gothic steel toed boots. Ratburn noticed a tattoo of a black and red serpant on her arm.

In one hand, she carried a bag with cilled dead frogs rather then a thing of worms. And in the other hand, she carried a black doctor's satchel.When she sat them down at her little spot on the table, she looked at Ratburn and smiled.Noticing his eyes glued on the bag of frogs. " I decided worms were too small and simple. Frogs are more interesting." She said.

Ratburn said nothing and his eyes narrowed to Abby. She was dressed in this little green Asian dress with her hair up into two little buns on the sides of her head. Her shows matched her dress. The little girl looked almost well...adorable.

Michelle noticed him eying her daughter and spoke," Sorry, I should introduce you two. Nigel Ratburn this is my daughter, Abby. "

" Hello. It is nice to meet you." Ratburn said charmingly, kneeling down and offering his hand.

Abby smiled cutely." Hi. Mommy talks highly of you." She said. Shyly taking his hand and slightly shook it.

Michelle could tell Ratburn was slightly blushing. As he stood up again. Michelle smiled and knelt down to eye level with Abby." Sweety. Mommy has to get some things done in here before class starts. Can you make it to class on your own?"

Abby smiled and nodded," Yep!" She said.

" Okay. Give mommy a hug. I love you and I will see you at lunch sweetheart." Michelle said and gave Abby a kiss and one more hug and watched her little girl walk out of the classroom.

" Charming daughter you have there." Ratburnb commented. As Michelll stood up to meet his gaze. " Now then...Ms. Dabariah...what is with the..." He gestured to her clothing.

" What? OH! The Hot Pick( Rip off of Hot Topic. Sounds like something the show might have. Had it lasted long enough for Hot Topic Era.)Well...it's laundry dar...and...uh..." She began nervously.

Ratburn shook his head." We'll do science around 9:30 or so." He said and made his way back over to sit down at his desk.

" Is there something wrong?" She asked. Walking over to join him, she knelt down by where he sat. Noticing how fatigued he seemed.

" Ms. Dabariah. I do not know where to begin. Your manner of dress is first of all repulsive and inappropriate." he started." You want to disect frogs...you just are...so...so..."

" Spontanious?" She mused." Yes...well...Mr. Haney wanted some more excitement in this school...more imgination, yet education at the same time. He wants me to try and make a few small differences. And...he thought I should start with...you." She explained.

" Me? Does he think I'm boring?"

" No...I think you are though." Michelle said and stood up right and walked over to her table and took a seat ontop like she had before.

'As Ratburn watched her a new thought went into his mind.'_ Who does she think she is? If I could, I'd do over there and do her right there... WHAT THE?!' _He realized what just passed through his mind and forced that thought away."Uh...Ms. Dabariah..."

" Michelle." She corrected.

" Right...Michelle... could you please not sit on that...I'd rather not have it broken." He stated.

Michelle smiled and nodded and took a seat in the chair. Right as the bell rang and stidents piled into the class.

" Good morning." Ratburn began to his students. His tone seemed to brighten a bit." This morning I have an announcement to make. Yesturday Ms. Michelle had talked about some sort of Role Playing and reporting on your favorite historical figure. I've dicided that as of tomorrow, Ms. Michelle will be in charge of history until the reports are turned in and completed." He announced, he turned his glance over to Michelle she smiled widely at him. And it was a beautiful smile. Of course this was another thought catching him off gaurd. A thought though he was unwilling to shove away from his mind.

Authoress Note: I think that I could bring Rodenta( Correct spelling) Ratburn in and use her for jealousy. Sweet idea thanks. And the cake thing. Yes, I've seen those episodes where he is crazy over cake.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

" We are going to disect frogs" Michelle announced to the class. Their expressions were priceless.Ratburn managed a slight smile of amusement.

" What I am going to do is place a dead frog in front of each of you.;" Michelle started. Passing out the dead frogs to the students. " I wouls suggest that you avoid touching these frogs until we get you some latex gloves. " She finished. And let Ratburn pass out the white latex gloves. While Michelle handed out the tools that were going to be used during this precedure. Inclusing Scalpple( Spelled right? Most likely not. Who cares though?) And little pins too. To pin the belly open to the padded tray she gave them.

" Thank you for your assistance, Nigel." Michelle muttered, standing by Ratburn. He only smiled at her.

Arthur leaned over to Buster and whispered," Have you ever done this to a frog?"

" No. But my dad and I went camping once and we cooked frog. Tasted like chicken." Buster whispered back.

" Okay, " Ratburn started, walking over to the chalk board. And began to write down parts of the frogs body. Before he gor to do anything. Muffy Crosswire had acted too fast and got her first wiff of the insaide of a dead animal and look at the insides.So she went..." BLAHARG!" Right in the tray with her frog.

" Muffy." Ratburn started to the sickly girl," I'll take her to the nurse." He then said to himself with a sigh," I knew this would be a bad idea.

By recess Ratburn had returned from the nurse's office. Michelle was wipping off tables. Ratburn's eyes widened as he looked around his classroom. The chalk board, the table, his desk, scattered frog guts everywhere.

He cleared his throat. When Michelle looked up the bridge of her nose had a chunk of intestine on it.She laughed nervously," Uh...I suppose you are wondering what happened." She mused.

" Something to that, yes." He answered.

"Well...one of the students tossed a frog at her neighbor, and then they tossed a piece of guts back so I decided, screw it. Gut fight."She explained.

"Francine." He mused.

" Yeah, I think thats the one who started it."

" Uh...you are going to clean it up?" He asked.

" Well, yeah. That is what I am doing now."

Ratburn nodded, his expression of disdain had remained on his face. He walked over to his desk." You're mad at me, aren't you?" Michelle asked.

Well, what do you think? You've ruined my classroom. And further more you did not teach them..." He paused and glanced down at a student's paper below him. It had a diagram of a frog with it's anatomy. Written in that student's handwritting was the name of the frog's organs., pointing to their right locations."...you...did teach them..." he mused with more interest in his tongue rather then anger.

" Well, of course I did. Thats why I am training to be a teacher. It was after I taught them the frog's anatomy did we have some fun."

"Michelle...I don;t know what to...you...surprise me." He commented, standing up face to face with Michelle. She smiled at him

" So...I'm not in trouble?"

" No. You got the lesson taught, gave them assignments.Michelle you should be proud."

" Thank you. But I still feel that I need to make it up to you. Would you like to come over tonight for Abby's pre birthday? her father is taking her this weekened and saturday is her real birthday."

" I'd love to Michelle, but..."

" I'll be making a chocolate and vanilla cake." She added slyly.

" Cake?" Ratburn asked with interest." Michelle I'd love to go. What time?"

"Well I'm ordering pizza at six. Id that okay?" Michelle asked. Ratburn only smiled and nodded.


End file.
